Gowron
Gowron, zoon van M'Rel, was de kanselier van de Klingon hoge raad aan het einde van de 24e eeuw. Hij regeerde tijdens de Klingon burgeroorlog, Klingon-Cardassian oorlog en de Dominion oorlog. Hij werd door Worf in het jaar 2375 gedood. Vroege carrière Voor het jaar 2367 was Gowron een politieke buitenstaander ten opzichte van de Hoge Raad. Hij zou hun beslissingen regelmatig in twijfel trekken. Na de dood van kanselier K'mpec werden Gowron en Duras de grootste kandidaten voor het leiderschap van de Raad. Gowron werd ervan verdacht dat hij K'mpec vergiftigd had om zo zijn carrière te bespoedigen. Anderen geven de schuld echter aan zijn tegenstander Duras. Duras deed een poging om Gowron tijdens de Plechtigheid van Opvolging te doden, maar zijn poging liep op niets uit. Duras zou gedood worden door Starfleet officier Worf, waardoor de benoeming van Gowron tot kanselier vast kwam te staan. (TNG: "Reunion") Klingon burgeroorlog Na de verkiezing van Gowron wilden de Gezusters Duras, Lursa en B'Etor, hem van de troon gooien. Ze stelden de Hoge Raad voor om Toral aan te stellen. Toral was echter geen echte zoon van Duras. In de Raad ontstond een verdeling van loyaliteit en wakkerde het vuur voor een burgeroorlog aan in het jaar 2367. (TNG: "Redemption, Deel I") Na enkele weken strijd bleek de zijde van Gowron gewonnen te hebben. Met behulp van de Federatie werd vastgesteld dat de familie Duras banden had met het Romulan sterrenrijk. Gowron zou het Huis van Mogh na de burgeroorlog weer in ere herstellen, omdat hij de hulp van Worf en diens broer Kurn zeer op prijs stelde. (TNG: "Redemption, Deel II") Latere carrière In de nasleep van de burgeroorlog vond Gowron het maar beter om de betrokkenheid van de Federatie niet openbaar te maken. Alle officiële bronnen die betrekking hadden op de gebeurtenissen repten hier dan ook met geen woord over. (TNG: "Unification, Deel I") In 2369 werd er een kloon van de legendarische Kahless de Onvergetelijke gecreëerd, maar Gowron zag het niet zitten om zijn leiderschap over het rijk op te geven. Hij maakte zich zorgen dat het bestaan van de kloon het rijk opnieuw in een burgeroorlog zou storten. Om de vrede te bewaren stemde hij er mee toe dat Kahless de spirituele leider van zijn volk mocht zijn, terwijl Gowron de leider van de Raad zou blijven. (TNG: "Rightful Heir") In 2371 kwam een Klingon, genaamd Kozak, om bij een ongeluk in Quark's bar op Deep Space 9. D'Ghor, die zich voordeed als Kozak's broer, wilde aanspraak maken op het Huis van Kozak en riep hierbij de hulp in van Gowron en de Hoge Raad. Gowron zou het leiderschap van het Huis van Kozak echter overdragen aan Quark, omdat deze heimelijk getrouwd was met Kozak's weduwe, Grilka. Samen wisten ze Gowron ervan te overtuigen dat D'Ghor al jaren probeerde om Kozak op het financiële gebied te ruïneren. D'Ghor daagde de Ferengi uit voor een gevecht, maar Quark weigerde om te vechten. D'Ghor interesseerde dit echter niets en wilde de onbewapende Ferengi toch doden. Gowron wist dit echter te voorkomen. Verder zou hij D'Ghor onteren, het Huis van Kozak omdopen tot het Huis van Grilka en Quark eren voor zijn ongebruikelijke moed. (DS9: "The House of Quark", "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places") Later dat jaar dacht commandant Benjamin Sisko dat Gowron de agenten van de Klingon inlichtingendienst, Atul, Bo'rak en Morka, naar het ruimtestation gestuurd had om te kunnen spioneren op een Romulan delegatie. (DS9: "Visionary") Tijdens de 2370s begon de koude oorlog tussen de Dominion en het Alfa kwadrant serieuze vormen aan te nemen. Gowron koos er daarom voor om de prominente Klingon generaal Martok aan zijn zijde te houden als zijn militaire adviseur. Martok was echter vervangen door een vormverwisselaar en kon hierdoor zijn positie misbruiken om militaire beslissingen in het voordeel van de Dominion te laten uitdraaien. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") In 2372 zou er een burgeropstand plaats vinden op Cardassia prime. Martok verspreidde hierop valse informatie en beweerde dat de Dominion achter de opstand zou zitten. De leden van de Detapa raad zouden vervangen zijn door vormverwisselaars. Gowron wilde het rijk koste wat koste beschermen en begon een invasie van de Cardassian unie. Deze actie werd sterk veroordeeld door de Federatie raad en Gowron zag zich gedwongen om zich terug te trekken uit de Khitomer akkoorden. Hierdoor kwam er einde aan een langdurige alliantie met de Federatie. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior", "Rules of Engagement") De invasie bleek voor het grootste gedeelte een mislukking te zijn, maar Gowron verklaarde dat het rijk gewonnen had. Hij deed dit om eventuele aanslagen op zijn leven te voorkomen. Hij versterkte zijn posities in de Cardassian ruimte en bleef de grenzen van het rijk verleggen. Tevens beval hij verschillende aanvallen op Romulan doelen aan de Klingon-Romulan grens. (DS9: "Hippocratic Oath") Aan het einde van 2372 eiste Gowron dat de Federatie zich terug zou trekken uit de Archanis sector, vooral van Archanis IV. Gedurende deze periode wist de Dominion via Odo valse informatie aan Starfleet door te geven. Ze beweerden dat Gowron, en niet Martok, de spion was van de vormverwisselaars. (DS9: "Broken Link") Starfleet stuurde een team naar het Klingon militaire hoofdkwartier op Ty'Gokor om Gowron bloot te stellen. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze erachter dat Martok de vormverwisselaar en Gowron's mannen brachten het om het leven. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") In 2373 voegden de Cardassians zich bij de Dominion, waardoor Gowron zich genoodzaakt zag om de Khitomer akkoorden weer in ere te herstellen. Hij plaatste een bataljon van Klingon officieren aan de Cardassian grens op ruimtestation Deep Space 9. Ironisch genoeg werden deze Klingons gecommandeerd door de echter Martok. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") De Dominion oorlog In de vroege dagen van 2374 wilde Gowron het rijk oorspronkelijk niet betrekken bij Operatie terugkeer. Worf en Martok wisten hem er echter van te overtuigen om deze stap wel te zetten. (DS9: "Favor the Bold", "Sacrifice of Angels") Enkele maanden later zouden de Dominion en het Orion syndicaat de ruzie tussen Gowron en een Klingon ambassadeur op Farius prime gebruiken om het Alliantie verdrag neer proberen te halen. Gelnon en Raimus zorgden ervoor dat Liam Bilby, Krole en Flith de ambassadeur met Klingon wapens om het leven brachten. Hierdoor leek het alsof Gowron de aanslag op de pro-Dominion ambassadeur op zijn geweten had. (DS9: "Honor Among Thieves") Gowron speelde een onbewuste rol bij het binnenhalen van het Romulan sterrenrijk om tegen de Dominion te vechten. Aan het einde van 2374 nam kapitein Sisko contact op met Gowron en vroeg hem om een formeel pardon voor Grathon Tolar uit te vaardigen. Sisko en Elim Garak hadden hem nodig om een holo-opname te vervalsen. (DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight") Vroeg in 2375 maakten Worf en Martok plannen om met Gowron te praten over het vinden van een geschikte taak voor Kor op Qo'noS. (DS9: "Once More Unto the Breach") Martok's acties tijdens de oorlog maakten van hem een belangrijk persoon in het rijk en hij werd door zijn volk als een ware verlosser beschouwd. Gowron voelde zich bedreigd door de groeiende politieke invloed van Martok en nam controle over de Klingon defensiemacht. Hij begon de militaire strategieën van Martok te ondermijnen. (DS9: "When It Rains...") Martok weigerde een gevecht aan te gaan met Gowron, omdat hij zijn oneerzame acties verachtte. Gowron zou uitgedaagd worden door een ander lid van zijn huis, Worf. Hij vermoordde Gowron tijdens de strijd en gaf de leiding van de Hoge Raad aan Martok. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") Hoewel de acties van Gowron aan het einde van zijn leven oneerzaam te noemen zijn, stierf hij toch een eerzame dood (Worf zou zelfs het Klingon doodsritueel uitvoeren), waardoor hij waarschijnlijk in Sto-vo-kor terecht is gekomen. Voordat Worf zijn positie als Martok's Federatie ambassadeur innam keek hij terug op zijn gevecht met Gowron. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Optredens * Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** "Reunion" • "Redemption, Deel I" • "Redemption, Deel II" • "Rightful Heir" * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "The House of Quark" • "The Way of the Warrior" • "Broken Link" • "Apocalypse Rising" • "By Inferno's Light" • "When It Rains..." • "Tacking Into the Wind" Categorie:Klingons bg:Гаурон cs:Gowron de:Gowron en:Gowron es:Gowron fr:Gowron